


We're Silent (When We Speak)

by promptly (ghsts)



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Poor Prompto, final fantasy 15 - Freeform, finale fantasy xv, i don't know why i do these things, only hints to prompto/noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghsts/pseuds/promptly
Summary: "I do regret you never got the chance to tell him," Ignis continues, settling back in his chair."It wouldn't have made a difference...he was getting married." Prompto slouches down."'A marriage convenience', I do recall a certain photographer call it." Ignis smirks. "And all your quips and encouragement about the wedding...I can't imagine the pain that must have caused you."





	We're Silent (When We Speak)

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Title taken from _We're Silent (When We Speak)_ by The Blackout
> 
> \+ I haven't written in _years_ but since falling face first into this fandom, I had to write something.

They're silent, all sat around the camp fire. They aren't very far from Hammerhead, but no one was really wanting to be among other people. Not yet. A night or two extra away from familiar faces is what they all need.

 _All of us_ , Prompto thinks, nursing a very watery hot chocolate in his hands. _There's only three of us. Not **all** of us._

Gladio is in the tent, talking in a low tone. He's speaking to Iris, who has been calling for days but no one has had the heart or energy to answer her. Prompto guesses the Big Guy probably decided to bite the bullet; or, at least let his sister know he was alive, despite what the radio transmissions have been saying about the Royal Retinue.

The journey in itself had been almost in complete silence. Every time Prompto tried to talk to his companions, asked a question or tried to give some false hope, he was met with grunts or "Not now, Prompto." (The latter being the more polite Ignis, who would never tell him to out right 'shut up'.)

Prompto hates silence. It reminds him too much of his childhood. It reminds him too much of being alone. It reminds him too much of how he's alone _again_. He knows what's about to happen, what's now coming for him, and fought it as he has, he knows there's no point. 

Suddenly, the silence breaks.

"Gil for your thoughts?"

Prompto glances up. Ignis is sitting in a chair to the left of him, just a few feet away, but it feels like miles. Iggy isn't facing him, of course, but he knows exactly where Prompto is sitting. The guy might still be getting used to his lack of sight, but he's a quick learner.

"Wha- oh, nothing."

"Come now, Prompto; I may not be able to see you, but I know what's wrong."

"Isn't everything wrong?" Prompto says, attempting a jovial tone but failing terribly.

"We're all a little...unhinged at the moment, but we'll-"

"Please, Iggy," Prompto interjects. "Don't say we'll be okay."

Ignis turns to face the younger man, adjusting his eyeglasses out of nothing but habit. He doesn't say anything, just waits for Prompto to speak again.

"He's gone, and we haven't even spoke about it," Prompto almost laughs, but his eyes are starting to sting. "We just accepted it, and let that bastard Ardyn go. We just walked away and..." He sucks in a breath. "We all know he's gone, but no one wants to talk about it."

They sit there quietly for a few minutes before Ignis speaks. "Yes, our Prince is gone, and we don't know if or when he will return. Perhaps...perhaps some of us don't know _how_ to speak about it." He nods his head in the direction of the tent, where Gladio's voice has stopped; Prompto isn't sure if he's listening or if he's sleeping. "There isn't much that can be said, other than he's gone."

Prompto nods, and sips on his drink. It's not even warm anymore. Nothing stays warm for very long these days.

Minutes pass, maybe longer, before Prompto speaks again. "It's not good enough." He looks at the sky, dark and starless. "It's not good enough that all we can say is 'he's gone'. He deserves better, _you_ deserve better, Gladio deserves..." He stops and takes a shaky breath. "Ignore me. I'm just-"

"Scared." Ignis says, and Prompto looks up at him. "It's okay to be scared, Prompto."

Prompto nods, knowing full well Ignis can't see but will probably know. 

"I don't think that's all that is bothering you, however," Ignis reaches out for the fire poker, feels for a second before gripping it and prodding the fire. The flames rise a little, embers floating upwards. "You think we'll abandon you."

Prompto's head shoots up, eyes wide. "What? I-"

"Prompto," Ignis says. "I've known you for many years, and I know you. You think that with Noc-," he pauses. "You think with the Prince gone, you'll be on your own again."

The young blond doesn't say anything, just watches Ignis, feeling rather horrible that he's glad the blind man can't see the tears that are now trickling down his cheeks.

"We won't abandon you, Prompto. We won't-"

"You will," Prompto says quietly. He wipes his tears on the back of his hand. "You'll promise me you won't, both of you, but we all know this is it. When we hit Hammerhead...we'll split up. _I know_ we will. It's just how this works. Even when King Regis went on his journey, they all split up in the end...the only difference is our King is..." He shakes his head. "Forget about it."

"We all miss him," Ignis says. "He meant something to all of us, you have to remember that."

"Yeah, well it was different for me..." Prompt mutters.

"I know."

Prompto glances at Ignis. "You do?"

Ignis actually chuckles. "I haven't always been blind, dear boy. Your feelings for our dear Crown Prince have never been a secret to the group-" He quickly holds up a hand before Prompto can lie. "-and it makes no difference to any of us. You are our Prompto, and that is all that matters."

Prompto nods, tears escaping his eyes once more. "I didn't realise I was so obvious."

"The god damn Spiracorns on Ravatogh knew, you were that obvious," came a grunting voice from the tent. Both Ignis and Prompto turn to the tent, but Gladio stays put.

"I do regret you never got the chance to tell him," Ignis continues, settling back in his chair.

"It wouldn't have made a difference...he was getting married." Prompto slouches down.

"'A marriage convenience', I do recall a certain photographer call it." Ignis smirks. "And all your quips and encouragement about the wedding...I can't imagine the pain that must have caused you."

Prompto shrugged. "Didn't matter. He was still in my life. He was still my best friend...is. _Is_." He shakes his head. "This is ridiculous, we are not talking about _this_ after days of silence."

"Miss Cindy shall be broken hearted," Ignis jibes, and Prompto can't help but giggle slightly. 

"Shut up."

Silence falls once again, and Prompto stares at the black sky. He thinks about the last moments he had with Noct...the Prince. When the guys had saved him, unshackled him from that ungodly contraption, all he'd wanted to know was that they cared. He needed to know that the Prince, _his_ Prince didn't hate him, that he cared. He'd been alone again then, and just so broken. He'd felt exactly the same then as he does now. It spurs a thought to where the Prince is now.

"I hope it's not dangerous in the Crystal," Prompto says suddenly. "I hope it's not...I hope he doesn't feel alone. I hope he doesn't think we've left him."

"He knows we would never leave him...just like we would never leave you."

Prompto smiles sadly. Somehow, that isn't how he feels at all.


End file.
